Rock-Paper-Scissors
by bipalium
Summary: Nami reminded Zoro about his debt, giving him an unbelievable opportunity to pay it simply by playing rock-paper-scissors. One-shot.


It was an unusually peaceful and sunny day on the Grand Line and there were no signs of trouble at all. No marines, no seakings, not even one cloud in the sky. So Zoro had no idea how it turned out like this. He was taking his usual light-hearted nap on the deck, when it was suddenly interrupted by the certain redhead navigator. They were already arguing for half an hour; Nami was blaming the swordsman for being worthless with his damn endless naps, when suddenly an idea came to her mind.

"So, do you remember you debt me 200 thousand belly?" The redhead grinned viciosly.

"Whaaat? When?" Zoro asked skeptically.

"When you were going to buy your stupid swords in Loguetown, idiot."

"Oi." Zoro frowned. "What are you, evil witch? This was long damn time ago!" He shouted.

"Hehe, but you never returned this credit." Nami's grin became more malicious.

"Meh." The greenhead scratched his forehead. "Okay, and how should I return it? I have fucking nothing." He shrugged carelessly.

"Oh, I know some way." Her face became really terrifying, and Zoro had a bad feeling about it. "Let's just play rock-paper-scissors."

"Eh? And that's all?" He asked in disbelief. Seriously, that couldn't be true if Nami let him go just with some stupid game.

"Nooope." Nami smirked. "If I'll lose, I'll just forget about your debt."

"Fine." Now Zoro was sure she was planning some dirty trick.

"But, if you'll lose you will have to kiss Sanji-kun."

Zoro's jaw dropped in a total surprise. That was the worst surprise in the entire damn world. For an eternal second he thought he overheard it, but Nami's words were repeating with irritating thud in his head: _"Kiss Sanji-kun"_.

"Whaaaaat? Are you crazy, red bitch?!" The swordsman shouted in an absolute fury.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be necessarily a french kiss." She said innocently.

"What damn french shit are you talking about?!"

"Oh, you know, that one - with tongues."

"Fuck you! That's impossible! You're crazy as fuck!"

"But as I said you're not obligate to do this. You can give him just a quick kiss - to the lips, to the forehead or whatever you like, but of course you must do it right after our game." Nami explained, smirking widely.

Zoro sighed heavily. This redhead idiot was insane for sure. But she would never put her hands out of him if it comes to money.

"Nah, let's do this rock-shit-papers thing already, I'm not going to lose anyway."

"Okay then."

Nami chuckled in anticipation with her tongue out. They raised hands, shook them and threw out.

"Paper!" Nami exclaimed.

Zoro looked carefully at his fist. Why on Earth was it a damn rock?!

"You lost, Zoro!"

"You..." The swordsman gave her a killing look, but she was smiling matter-of-factly. "I won't!" He yelled determingly.

"No, you must do it now. You promised!"

Zoro clenched his teeth in anger. Nami knew his weak spot and playfully pulled it without any shame. It was clear as day that he would never break the man's word.

"Okaaaay..." - The green haired man sighed heavily.

"Right now, Zoro, riiiight now." She smirked evilly.

Zoro turned to the galley's door. It's just a quick kiss, right? And not necessarily this french shit. He pulled the door an entered. The blond cook was near to the counter, cutting ingredients and whistling peacefully as usual. The sun was glittering on his golden hair, his movements were fast, but calm and concentrated. Zoro came closer to him, trying to collect himself.

"What do you need, shitty Marimo? The dinner isn't ready yet." Sanji said without looking up from his work.

Zoro took a deep breath. _"Just. One. Fucking. Damn. Kiss"_ He thought still skeptically and shut his eyes tightly.

Sanji turned his irritated face to him and was about to give Zoro the usual kick to abdomen – how dare this idiot don't reply him?! - when all of a sudden the green-haired swordsman grabbed his hand and gently pressed his lips against the cook's knuckles.

"Wha…"

Sanji froze, his face was blushing with pleasant pale-pink shade. He was caught off guard so suddenly, that he even lost his breath. He raised his eyes to Zoro's face, who instantly looked away. The marimo was completely red all over his face.

"Don't you dare tell someone about this." The swordsman hissed in a complete embarrassment.

"Emm..." Sanji shook his head. Somewhat he couldn't move his hand away, couldn't send a proper kick, couldn't even put his thought into the right words. "Don't you want to explain yourself, idiot?"

Sanji shuddered: Zoro still was holding his hand, and just for a second the cook fancied that swordsman slightly fondled Sanji's palm with his fingers. The greenhead caught himself in an inexplicable trance, hypnotized with the cook's sensitive skin. _"Why is it so pleasant to hold his hand like this?"_ He thought, but then noticed Sanji's puzzled look and abruptly let his hand go.

"Nope." Zoro turned away in a hurry.

"No-no. You... You kissed my hand!" Sanji mumbled.

"I know, moron."

"Damn it, why?!"

"Consider it as a gratitude for your work as a cook." Saying that, Zoro ran out from the kitchen, leaving the blonde in a complete stupor.

"_A gratitude... What a damn clever fake excuse"_ Sanji thought, looking at his knuckles wistfully.

* * *

"Where, where did Zoro kiss him?" Nami asked impatiently.

She and Robin were sitting in lounges on the aft deck. The dark-haired archaeologist was crossing her arms with her eyes shut, and then opened them with a soft chuckle.

"To the knuckles."

"Oh." The red haired navigator giggled. "I've never thought Zoro is such a romanticist."

Robin smilied, taking a small sip from her coffee cup.

"How did you even force him to do this?" The brunette asked.

"Ha, that was easy." Nami winked playfully. "Sometimes you can reach some profits from controlling the crew with their budgets."

"Oh, you're such a fox!" Robin gasped, pretending she was surprised.

"Well, at least I hope these idiots finally will be able to uncover the feelings they have for each other."

* * *

**A/N:**

Greetings, readers! So, this is fluffy one-shot I wrote to overcome writer's block... Big thanks for my dear Kotori-chan, who gave me the idea and inspired me so much! I think one-shot is more my thing than a long story.

I hope you, my readers, enjoyed this little cute story! My apologies for all the mistakes and typos, thank you very much for reading!


End file.
